


Lexakyeon Bday Bash Madness Part Deux

by safetoshore



Category: weenie crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetoshore/pseuds/safetoshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about lexa and hakyeon for lexa's bday. i hope you like it lexoo!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexakyeon Bday Bash Madness Part Deux

KCON New York, 2016. The second annual east coast kpop convention in history. This time it was actually in New York. Which was good for Amanda (who lived in the city), not so much for Rachel (New York hotels were pricey). It didn’t make much of a difference for Lexa, who is the protagonist of this little story, as it was easy for Lexa to take transit pretty much anywhere in the tristate area.

She met up with Amanda and Caidy and Rachel at the site of what would probably be a wondrous disaster (Rachel’s words). They checked in, got their hitouch raffle cards and went off in search of something to do.

VIXX was here again. Their third KCON in total. Other groups were as well of course, but for the purpose of this story all you need to know is VIXX was on the bill.

So, VIXX. They were at KCON and because of that Lexa (and the rest of weenie crew) splurged and got VIP tickets. They were expensive. At one point Rachel complained about the physical pain they felt when the transaction cleared.

VIP tickets guaranteed a hitouch and a spot in the pit. But, just like last year, you didn’t get to pick which group you got for the hitouch. They didn’t end up getting VIXX, nor were they able to trade. But they went to the hitouch anyway just to be able to say they touched “so and so’s” hand (because, let’s face it, kpop fandom is all about bragging rights).

After the hitouch it was several hours of wandering around in an attempt to amuse themselves. Everyone got some free samples and Lexa and Caidy danced a little but it was mostly uneventful. They got in the VIP line a little before the doors opened and then all they could do was talk and wait.

\---

Lexa was shaking. She was shaking and making that little laughing squeaking noise she was known to make when she was flustered or excited. Hakyeon was so close! VIXX was so close! And they were too tall as usual. One day Lexa would shrink them down to the size of normal humans.

Everyone was actually pretty close to the stage Which was good because Caidy and Rachel were “only 5’2” dammit!”. Lexa could see the sweat on Hakyeon’s temple and the line of the mic cord under the back of his shirt. They were performing Voodoo Doll. Surprising, it wasn’t one of their more commonly performed songs. Not that Lexa was complaining, it was one of her favorites.

The song ended and VIXX came to stand in the middle of the stage. They caught their breath between bouts of talking. The interpreter translated that they were so excited and thankful to be at KCON blah blah blah. Then they went on to say they were even more excited they had an opportunity to perform a special stage.

Before Lexa knew it the translator told everyone VIXX would be picking people from the crowd to come up on stage and she was shoved forward by the other patrons of the pit. She grabbed onto Caidy and Rachel grabbed onto Amanda. Lexa was shoved into the person in front of her and she grimaced in apology.

This was ridiculous. It wasn’t like VIXX was going to pick anyone that wasn’t in the front row of the pit anyw- Caidy what? What do you mean Hakyeon is looking at me? Holy shit Hakyeon was looking at her. Hakyeon was hopping off the stage and asking security to let her out from behind the metal barrier. Distantly she saw the other members of VIXX doing the same thing.

Hakyeon smiled at her and led her up onto the stage. He sat her in one of six stools set up in the middle and when she looked out at the crowd she could see Caidy and Amanda and Rachel smiling and cheering from behind their recording phones.

Lexa scoffed jokingly and looked from her friends to what was going on on stage. The rest of the fans were seated on their stools and they looked just as nervous. The music started- a soft solo piano melody trickling through the speakers like a spring breeze- and Hyuk started to sing. His delicate voice filled the air and he smiled at the person in front of him. Hyuk’s part ended and he procured a pink rose and handed it to his fan as Hakyeon began to sing.

Later, Lexa had to watch Amanda’s recording of the stage to know what happened after Hakyeon opened his mouth. It was a blur. His voice sounded so sweet and he was so tall and singing right at her. It was like when you stare at the sun and get those little spots in front of your eyes and everything is a little fuzzy. Lexa stared right into the sun.

The sun had a little pimple on the side of his nose. She could barely see Hakyeon’s eyebrows under his fringe. His cute little eyebrows that she loved so much. Halfway through his part he reached for her hands and held them in his.

His hands were sweaty. Good, Lexa thought. He wouldn’t be able to tell how sweaty her hands were.

Hakyeon gave her a rose at the end of his part just like Hyuk did. His was yellow (like the sun). It was very Ouran High School Host Club.

The rest of VIXX went on to do their parts but they were a blur. When the song ended Lexa and the other fans were directed off the stage and back into the pit. Lexa stumbled back to her friends like she was in a dream. She was partially convinced she was, and that she’d wake up back at home with messages from Caidy because “KCON is today aaaaaaa”.

But it wasn’t a dream. It really happened. Just like her friends really screamed their excited congratulations at her over the roar of the crowd around them. And Rachel really asked when the wedding was and Caidy really joked about how they couldn’t believe their girlfriend would cheat on them like this.

  
And Lexa really went home that night with a yellow rose that would sit on her desk for a really long time after.

**Author's Note:**

> *throws confetti*


End file.
